


all of your love is sunlight

by burnshoney



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Scissoring, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/pseuds/burnshoney
Summary: Amaya wakes slowly, surrounded by the comforting yellow-gold glow of light and the familiar warmth of her wife. The mattress shifts behind her and Amaya lets her eyes flutter close languidly —waiting.Janai doesn’t make her wait long.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	all of your love is sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you have debilitating cramps from endometriosis and end up spending all day in bed with a heating pad and the only thing you can write is soft married morning sex. It Be Like That. pls be nice i wrote this on a few hours of sleep and lots of painkillers. i could fight god if i wanted to. 
> 
> title from sunlight by hozier

Amaya wakes slowly, surrounded by the comforting yellow-gold glow of light and the familiar warmth of her wife. When she finally manages to crack open her heavy eyelids, sunlight greets her as it spills across the floor of their bedroom, far past the balcony doors and creeping up to their bed in the middle of the chamber with their messy thin blankets to cast the entire room in an early-morning haze. A light breeze flutters the gauzy curtains, reminding Amaya of her dress from the ball the night before and she smiles at the memory. There’s a slight throb of her head attesting to the two goblets of wine she had drank but Amaya ignores it. 

A cramp in her leg seizes up so she groans gently, the vibrations rippling through her entire body when she stretches her legs out, smiling — she does not mind this stitch. Not knowing what it was from. 

_ The torches cast strange shadows against the golden glint of her markings and Amaya watches raptly as Janai pushes her back against the sheets until she’s fully laid out before her, like a feast ready to be devoured. Layers of silk and cloud-like tulle lay around her from the undone buttons of her dress from the party and Amaya knows somewhere on their floor is Janai’s dress as well. It’ll wrinkle if they leave it but her mind isn’t on practicality.  _

_ Unlike Amaya — whose hands were roaming the minute their bedchamber’s double doors closed behind them, shedding Janai’s dress in quick motions aided by her wife’s rumbling moans and the wine buzzing warmly in her veins — Janai had waited until the back of Amaya’s knees knocked against the bedframe to take her turn undressing her. As if she was a present, Janai had unwrapped her slowly to Amaya’s impatient ire until Janai sealed her mouth between Amaya’s spread thighs. _

_ Amaya had clutched at her shoulders and threw her unheard praises to the heavens until the wine-fueled fire under her skin exploded.  _

_ Now the dim lighting of their chambers makes the glow of Janai’s amber eyes look even more pronounced. Amaya shudders as their seemingly liquid-wet gaze burns across her chest, covered in little teeth-shaped bruises and flushed nipples slick with Janai’s spit. Her wife’s eyes hone in on the wet patches she’s left on Amaya’s sloped skin and she follows the trail she’s left earlier down.  _

_Pinned as she is by her wife’s eyes, Amaya can only moan as Janai’s fingers trace their way down Amaya’s stomach, across the rapidly purpling marks littered across the soft flesh of her hips and dipping in quickly to her belly button — “ Such an odd thing,” Janai had murmured as she fit the tip of her smallest finger into the indent and smiled up at her from her crouch between Amaya’s knees,  “ you humans and your belly buttons”. The canines of her teeth flash in the flickering torchlight and a buzzing heat follows in the wake of Janai’s hand dragged over her stomach and down her left leg._

_ Amaya knows instantly what Janai is about to do when her wife’s hand wraps around her ankle, drawing it up as she shifts on her knees. As if they’re puzzle pieces made to fit together their hips slot when Janai lowers herself, throwing her left leg over Amaya’s waist and at the first brush of their slick folds Amaya throws her head back into the pillows. Janai is a welcome and wonderful weight atop her and as Janai presses a kiss to the ankle of the leg she holds against herself, Amaya thinks she’ll never grow tired of being underneath Janai like this even if she doesn’t find the same pleasure as her wife. Like all the times before Amaya forces open her arousal-lidded eyes and places her hands against the gentle curve of Janai’s hips, capturing her eyes.  _

_A silent and agreeable yes. _

_ Her entire world goes white and sparking as Janai begins to gently rock herself against Amaya. Their cores grind together, slippery friction aided by their heated skin and slick folds and Amaya watches reverently as Janai loses herself to the cant of her hips as they press against her own.  _

_ There’s no other sight as beautiful when Janai breaks atop her. Her back bends, forcing her forwards as her entire body shakes and the circles she grinds against Amaya become sporadic. Throughout it all Amaya simply holds her waist, guiding her in the movements when Janai loses all sense of direction until she’s gasping for air and her body trembles with pleasant aftershocks.  _

_ She raises her head. Half-lidded with release as they are Janai’s eyes are golden and dark in a way that makes Amaya shiver. She knows they’re far from done when Janai releases her ankle to lean down and brush their lips together at the same time she lays her palm against the back of Amaya’s hand, low on her stomach. Amaya blinks.  _

_ She hadn’t realized her own hand was moving.  _

_Janai keeps her eyes and their hands find home between Amaya’s thighs, wet with both their releases now and Janai’s fingers stroke her into another wave that crashes over her. Amaya knows she’s shaking, Janai’s hand dripping anew but draws her close and noses herself into the crook of Janai’s neck. She breathes in the salt of her sweat, herbal scent lingering from her renewed markings painted just before the hall and Janai wipes her hand on the sheets before tugging Amaya closer. _

_ Somehow her dress ends up on the floor next to Janai’s but Amaya doesn’t care, simply nestles further into the warmth of her wife as the sticky throbbing of her center fades into a pulse she’s lulled to sleep by.  _

The mattress shifts behind her and Amaya lets her eyes flutter close languidly at the first touch of warm fingertips to her neck. It’s nothing more than a ghosting of warm fingertips but Amaya sighs and relaxes into the touch — completely lax and willing.  _Waiting_. 

Janai doesn’t make her wait long. A single chaste kiss is pressed to the nape of her neck, just above her shoulder blades against the middle of her neck and Amaya exhales a long breath she didn’t know she was holding as she melts into the touch. 

Under the blankets she knows they’re both still bare from the night before — not bothering to either clean up or get dressed before falling asleep in each other’s arms — and it seems Janai has the same thought because her kisses wander to her shoulders, to her arms and upper back, across the top part of her collarbones and back up her neck; anywhere Janai’s lips can reach. Amaya sags further into the sheets, eyes closed, heart starting to quiver quicker in her chest but she stays still. 

The arm underneath her head suddenly shifts and Amaya sucks in a surprised breath through her teeth when Janai’s other hand splays against her collarbones. Natural heat of her palm mixing with the buzzing, intoxicating warmth burning under her skin, Amaya’s head spins and she knows she moans languidly, arching her entire body into the touch. 

It doesn’t escape her notice the groan that rumbles through Janai’s chest at her back when Amaya grinds her ass against her hips. She bites back a smile. Janai’s hand not on her collarbones flies to Amaya’s hip, short nails digging into the soft flesh there as Amaya slowly starts moving her ass in tiny circles, flexing her hips with each slow rotation and brushing her lower back against Janai’s abdomen.

She doesn’t have to see Janai’s face to know she’s working her up. Even as Janai’s hand in her hip starts to help her ass circle in wider motions back against her Amaya doesn’t turn around, just presses her face into the pillow. The warmth under her skin seems to adopt its own heartbeat that mirrors the one in her chest and that pulse nestles itself deep within Amaya’s legs, burrowing low in her belly and spreading up her spine. 

Amaya’s ass has just brushed the coarse curls that lay between Janai’s thighs when the mattress shifts again and the weight at her hip disappears as a mysteriously wet hand slips between her legs to lay bluntly against her folds. For a second the hand doesn’t move and through the arousal-cast fog in her head Amaya suspects the wetness is from Janai’s mouth — she knows she isn’t worked up to the point yet of her body providing its own slick. Sighing, Amaya lets her legs fall lax, allowing Janai to explore and the fingers, after a heart-stuttering moment, begin to move as the kisses scattered over her upper back continued. 

She’s still loose-limbed and groggy from sleep, almost warm to the point of uncomfortable under the blankets with the rising sun in the distance combined with the elf pressed close behind her but Amaya pays it no heed. She doesn’t even open her eyes; she doesn’t have to. Pressing her face into the pillow she narrows her consciousness to the lips at her shoulder, the four fingers rubbing gently at her center without dipping in, the arm underneath the pillow that supports her head that Janai hasn’t moved down  yet. 

Amaya suspects that’ll change soon. It’s no secret between them the love her wife has for her heavy breasts — how she adores cupping the soft flushed slope in her hands before leading the pink nipples to the warm heat of her mouth to lathe her tongue across the little peak. It’s a constant no matter how they end up choosing to pleasure each other and Amaya’s found herself come to crave Janai’s mouth and fingers on her large breasts, squeezing and kneading and nipping. Even the thought sends a wave of arousal through her, pooling at her core and collecting rapidly as Janai simply lets her hand slide over Amaya’s center without ever dipping between the swollen folds. 

While there’s nothing there now Amaya knows Janai aims to change that. Every slow circle of her fingers sends sparks coarsing up and down Amaya’s spine in a subdued, almost peaceful way. When the faint pulse low in her stomach becomes more prominent and turns to more of a keening, throbbing want, Amaya flexes her hips just enough for Janai’s fingers to dip into her as her hand passes right above her entrance. 

She moans softly. The stretch of two fingertips pressed inside her is barely there before Janai is withdrawing. Chest vibrating with her muted chuckles as she presses a kiss to the side of Amaya’s neck, there’s slick on her hand next time they roam between her folds. Amaya sucks on her bottom lip and wiggles her hips again, groaning, begging for Janai to dip between her folds again but Janai denies her. 

The hand stops moving but lays fully and gently between her thighs, tip of Janai’s fingers ghosting across the folds that hide her bundle of nerves as the heel of her palm presses bluntly to her entrance. Amaya groans, grinding her hips back to gain friction of any kind halfway-desperately but Janai tuts and the pressure of her hand between her legs becomes even lighter. 

“Not yet,” Janai murmurs into her skin and Amaya leans back against the vibrations of her wife’s lips pressed to her shoulder, letting herself feel them throughout her entire body. “Let me help you first.”

At the same moment Janai’s arm underneath her pillow shifts, hand at her collarbone moving downwards and Amaya’s hips stutter in their pattern in surprise. Janai’s smirk is pressed directly into the side of her neck as her fingertips dance across Amaya’s nipple, teasing it easily to a flushed hardness and Amaya flexes her entire body, toes curling. She squeezes her thighs together and relishes the feeling of Janai’s hand there even if it doesn’t move in response like she wants, slipping in a finger or two into where she craves it most. 

Amaya knows she’s ready, the warmth in her stomach beginning to undulate in light coils but Janai continues to tease her still. Finding release through Janai’s ministrations of her nipples is something Amaya knows can happen but also knows she’s not worked up enough to reach it and it seems Janai knows it, too. Biting down on the inside of her lip in thought Amaya throws her head back against Janai’s left shoulder — pressed to the mattress as it is — until she’s half on her back leaning against Janai. She smiles to herself but quickly loses the perspective of her small victory as lighting sings through her veins. Janai presses a line of chaste kisses up the slope of her shoulder at the same time she rolls Amaya’s nipple between two fingers and this time Amaya is ready for her. 

Biting down on the inside of her cheek to muffle her moan at the same time she reaches behind her and grasps Janai’s hips, Amaya takes advantage of her wife’s stunned surprise to draw them close enough she can grind her ass against. 

Janai’s resulting moan rumbles through her and pressed together as they are, it seems to vibrate through her too and Amaya trembles deliciously. Teeth scrape lightly at the junction of her shoulder and neck instead of soft lips and Amaya moves her hips in continued groggy circles as Janai’s hand moves to cup one heavy breast. Even as their shared arousal grows their movements stay gentle, as if they’re both still half-asleep and Amaya smiles to herself at the thought. 

If sleep ever threatened to claim her it’s an empty threat by now — the heat between her legs is wet and ready, throbbing heavily, and by the increasing warmth of Janai’s skin under her touch her wife is just as pent-up. 

Open-mouth kisses roam her shoulders and neck as Amaya continues to wiggle her hips against the flat of Janai’s hand between her legs. Each completed circle of her ass is punctuated by a stuttered moan as Janai pinches and teases her nipples, alternating breasts until they’re both swollen and flushed when Amaya looks down. The arm stretched in front of her, bracing her undulating body against the sheets instead covers Janai’s palm and Amaya guides their hands to cup her breast before turning her head to kiss her wife. 

Janai kisses back just as greedily. A plan forms dimly in the back of her head and Amaya slips her tongue between Janai’s lips when her hand on the elf’s hip snakes down to cup between her thighs and Janaistartles through a gasp. Amaya lets her teeth scrape Janai’s upper lip, swallowing her wife’s vibrating moans as she grinds all of her fingers quickly against the slick, sensitive bud nestled inside her folds. 

To her credit Janai doesn’t let Amaya have  all the fun. Her own hand between Amaya’s legs moves to slip the tip of one finger inside her and thrusts shallowly in time to the squeezes of her breast. Amaya’s groan is lost between them as Janai rubs at the gathered slick at her entrance and slips out to simply tease around it, all at once too much and not enough. She runs her tongue along the top row of Janai’s teeth, begging, and the hand between her legs withdraws altogether. 

She almost sobs at the sudden loss, working the four of her fingers faster against Janai’s clit just to feel her hips jump but then wet fingers are wrapping around her wrist and pulling her away. Amaya keens, confused, and Janai breaks their kiss with a line of spit between them to nod her head down. 

Amaya follows her gaze before she freezes. Janai’s hand wrapped around her wrist is the same that was buried inside her but now guides Amaya’s fingers away from her own apex, up over the curve of her hip, instead, _instead—_

She bucks against her own fingers as Janai lays her hand palm-down against her abdomen. Without words she knows her wife is ordering her to stay there and Amaya doesn’t know what she’s going to do until her hand gently guides Amaya’s left leg to lay atop hers, opening her thighs just enough that Amaya knows immediately what she’s about to do. 

Janai’s nose bumps her cheek and Amaya focuses arousal-soaked eyes back on her.  _Is this okay? _Janai mouths and Amaya can’t repress the quiver of her spine at that and nods eagerly, entire body on edge. Janai’s smile is warm. 

_ Good girl. _

The praise sings through her, sending another dizzying rush of heat to pool deep inside her spread thighs — liquid, dripping warmth. Then Janai’s four-fingered grip is guiding Amaya’s hand down further and laying it against where her folds have been drawn apart by the separation of her legs, knee hooked over Janai’s thigh. She can do nothing but moan and nod, wanting more  needing more, and Janai leads two of her fingers in a single slow circle around her clit that barely brushes the swollen bud. Amaya whines, canting her hips to try and force further contact but Janai simply bumps her nose against Amaya’s shoulder and repeats the motion. 

Amaya knows the command then. She sighs but copies the motion when Janai’s hand stills atop hers as if to say _show_ _me you understand_ and ever-eager to follow orders, Amaya does. 

Even Generals have their orders. 

Her fingers slide between her folds, barely dipping in before circling the outside. Just like Janai had done she gathers her own arousal and uses it to make each pass of her fingers slicker, all the while knowing the lack of dry friction will tease at her release further. 

Janai waits, patient, until Amaya has completed two complete passes of the maddeningly slow circles around her clit to pull away. Seemingly satisfied with Amaya’s execution of her wordless instruction Janai lets go of her hand altogether but urges her on with a gentle kiss to her bicep and Amaya obeys. 

She finds herself unconsciously canting her hips not back against her wife anymore but to the pass of her own fingers. Each round she makes she avoids that throbbing bundle of nerves per Janai’s commands and instead swirls her own arousal around until she knows both fingers are dripping with her own slick and her head is spinning. If not for the weight pressed to the mattress behind her Amaya would think Janai has left — her wife makes no move to touch her and Amaya’s half convinced she’s going to have to bring herself to release even though she’s not allowed to touch her own clit when Janai’s hand is hiking her knee up further and feathers down the inside of her thigh. 

She bucks wildly into the light touch and Janai doesn’t pull away this time. Even though her hand halts with her fingers just a hair away from her folds Amaya can feel her entire body trembling to her toes with damned arousal. She rolls her hips, panting, and swipes at her folds again. 

Janai doesn’t move. Amaya sobs as her fingers avoid her clit once again, nerves hovering on the edge of a tightrope and pulled just as taut. Her hips are undulating faster now, seeking and not finding and she’s so lost in the feeling of her own fingers she almost misses Janai’s. 

It’s barely a touch but the sensation of Janai’s finger parting her spread folds makes stars burst behind Amaya’s eyes. She desperately grinds back against the singular finger, moaning and gasping and keening until her entire body thrums with the vibration. 

Thankfully, wonderfully,  _mercifully_ _,_ Janai doesn’t keep her waiting long. She rubs her fingertip against Amaya’s entrance a few times and leans to capture her lips as she pushes it inside to the knuckle. 

Amaya gasps into her mouth at the stretch and immediately clenches around her, rolling her hips but Janai moves faster. Without pausing she sets a bruising pace, thrusting her middle finger so quickly while twisting her wrist that Amaya’s self control snaps within seconds. Long groans are punctuated by sharp gasps as Janai knowingly crooks her finger with every thrust inside before expertly pressing against the small bundle of nerves deep inside her that makes Amaya’s entire body go rigid.

Janai doesn’t stop. She knows Amaya is close; achingly so — she’s not going to slow down now even as her wrist aches. A second finger joins the first, working so quickly in and out of her lover that Janai can hear the wet slap of skin over the unending noises pouring out of Amaya’s mouth. Even as their teeth scrape together with every jolt Amaya spasms through in response to her wife’s quick thrusts Janai doesn’t slow, doesn’t give her time to breathe before adding a third finger. 

It makes her breathless, the way Amaya’s body stretches and takes her fingers effortlessly as she twists and crooks her hand with every inward press. Aided by the sheer amount of slick she’s produced Janai has no trouble swiping her thumb across Amaya’s swollen clit in time to her fast thrusts. 

As if in a trance, Amaya comes alive at the touch. She moans loudly, hips moving wildly as her own slick fingers abandon their mission to simply rub desperately at her clit as her other hand leaves her breast to wrap around the base of Janai’s horn. Amaya clenches down hard around her three fingers, entire body rocking as her thighs snap shut and Janai bites down on her lower lip in the same moment she crooks her fingers against that throbbing bundle hidden within Amaya’s slick walks and brushes her thumb against her clit as she squeezes her warm breast. 

Amaya bucks and quakes in her arms and Janai doubles her efforts until her wife sobs, so close,  _ so close—_

Even though she’s seen it a hundred times, Janai knows she’ll never be tired of watching Amaya’s release. Her entire body shakes as she tips over the edge, breaking apart wonderfully and releasing wetly into Janai’s hand as her walls clamp down around her fingers, trapping Janai’s crooked digits inside her. Even as she quivers, hips jumping as her arousal drips out of her in little squirts that soak the blanket and sheets, coating the inside of her thighs Janai doesn’t stop thrusting her fingers. It’s a restrained movement with the way Amaya’s thighs have snapped together around her hand, keeping her from pulling out fully so Janai simply swallows every rough moan and hitched sob Amaya pours into her mouth as her fingers expertly wring every last squirt out of her. 

Maybe it’s seconds, maybe it’s minutes later when Amaya goes limp against her chest as her thighs go lax around Janai’s hand. The clench of her slick and throbbing walls lessen enough for Janai to pull her fingers out fully, slowly, and she bites back a smile at the wet sucking noise while laying her fingers against Amaya’s spread folds. Without even lifting her hand she knows it’s soaked, covered in Amaya’s dripping juices all the way to the wrist and instead Janai props herself up on one elbow after releasing her wife’s heavy breast. 

She simply watches Amaya tremble through the aftershocks as she moves her three fingers pressed gently to her entrance to help coax her through the last few waves of pleasure. Little gasps followed by stuttering inhales work through Amaya’s lips as she stares up at the canopy of their bed with lidded eyes, completely oblivious it seems to the undulating of her hips still against Janai’s rubbing fingers. Pupils blown wide and dark, Amaya’s gaze is unfocused and shiny when she blinks them open and looks up at her wife. 

Janai smiles gently and bends to kiss both her cheeks, whisking away the few tears that have escaped Amaya’s lashline with pursed lips. It’s something that even after all these years makes her melt — her solid and unyielding General crying with release. Amaya’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation and she keens helplessly when Janai’s finger dips shallowly against her entrance; over-sensitive.

She shudders and reaches for Janai’s wrist, drawing her away. Amaya cracks open one eye and turns it on Janai, gaze questioning in a way Janai knows she doesn’t need to sign to know the answer to. 

_ Did you come? _

Janai shakes her head.  _No. But it's okay._

Amaya frowns and turns on her side to face fully, hands coming up to cup her cheeks. Two fingers are shiny on one hand and Janai can feel the rapidly-cooling slick on Amaya’s hand smear against her skin but finds she doesn’t much. Instead her arms come around to splay against Amaya’s back, holding her close and Amaya shudders lightly before drawing her hands from her wife’s face to sign. 

_My turn_ _,_ she signs and presses close.  _Let me. Please._

Janai finds herself incapable of doing anything but nodding and Amaya’s smile eclipses her face. 

_ Roll over _ _,_ she demands with a giggle and Janai does, taking them both with her until she’s on her back and Amaya is laying atop her. Amaya sits up slowly, taking Janai’s hands from her back and sliding them around to her front until each palm is cupping one heavy breast. She holds Janai’s gaze the entire time and leaves Janai’s hands at her breasts to raise her hands. 

_ Relax. Let me take care of you.  _

Thumbing each finger across Amaya’s nipple, Janai nods.  _Okay_ _,_ she mouths because there’s no way she’s moving her hands and Amaya’s smile is victorious. 

It surprises her sometimes, how short Amaya’s refractory period is. 

Janai doesn’t realize Amaya’s intentions are, kneading gently at her breasts until Amaya leans down to kiss her firmly at the same moment she slings one leg over Janai’s hip. Her left knee presses to the mattress at Janai’s waist and the realization floods through her almost as quick as her arousal. 

She moans into Amaya’s mouth and squeezes at her breasts. Amaya smirks against her lips the moment before she’s inching herself down and circling her hips against Janai’s — grinding their clits together. 

Janai pants, fingers scrambling from Amaya’s nipples to her hips, pushing her down further as she rides Janai. Already Janai can feel herself approaching her own release, worked up as she is from teasing Amaya and Amaya must see it in her eyes because she’s pressing the hand not pressed to the bed behind her between their bodies and swiping her fingers over Janai’s clit in quick, fleeting moments.

Digging her nails into Amaya’s hips, Janai comes with a shout. Her vision goes white, ears ringing as blood rushes to her head and she knows she’s bucking uncontrollably, back bowing against the sheets while still being pinned by Amaya’s body weight. Even as Janai is flung over the edge Amaya doesn’t stop grinding their clits together while her hands halt mercifully in their teasing of Janai’s now slick-and-trembling folds. 

Janai doesn’t know how long she lies there, body quivering through the last lingering throes of pleasure before Amaya is disappearing from atop her thighs to lay beside her. Her hand tucks one red braid behind Janai’s ear before leaning in to kiss the lobe and Janai shivers. 

When Amaya takes the cartilage between her teeth, nibbling before gently tugging on it Janai moans weakly, hips jumping and Amaya chuckles headily. She releases Janai’s ear before blowing on it hotly and Janai whines, grasping fingers tugging Amaya back down until their bodies are pressed together again. 

Time skips and jumps. Amaya props herself up on Janai’s stomach, their feet tangling together as the sweat cools on their body and they exchange pecking kisses. The sun creeps higher as the air around them begins to warm further but their world is narrowed to here and now — Janai’s rumbling chuckles as Amaya presses kisses down the rivers of gold on her cheeks. They should’ve been up and dressed an hour ago and Janai knows she’ll be summoned by a knock on their door any minute but finds herself reluctant and entirely unwilling to leave their bed. 

Amaya seems to carry the same sentiment when Janaj brings up their proper engagements for the day and she wrinkles her nose in disgust. Chuckling softly, Janai cranes her neck up to kiss the tip of her nose before quirking an eyebrow mischievously. One hand cradled at Amaya’s back comes in front of her to sign. _I wonder if my advisors will leave me alone if I send word I’m sick._

Amaya snorts and goes to roll off her. 

_If you screamed as loudly as I think you did I doubt they’ll believe you_ _,_ she smirks and settles on her side next to Janai, presses close and propping up her head with the heel of her hand. _I would be surprised if the whole palace didn’t hear you._

Janai absentmindedly traces the curve of her waist before looking up at her, lips quirking as her eyes flash.  _ I suppose I’ll have to get cleaned up before I go. _

Pretending to mull it over as Janai’s hand continues to dance over her hip, Amaya taps her finger to her chin in mock thought before dipping her head down so her lips brush against Janai’s, hand splaying against her stomach. She grins victoriously as Janai’s hips jump in response and pushes them down gently. 

_I think that can be arranged,_ she smirks and slinks her lips and fingers lower, lower, until Janai’s thighs shake around her head and Amaya watches her wife’s lips form her name like a prayer. 

No one knocks on their door all day. The sun reaches its peak as does Amaya when Janai, fueled by the full power of her arcanum, fucks her fully into the mattress with her quick tongue and Amaya knows she screeches. 

They ring for food halfway through the day and resolve to clean up but end up having to draw a second bath. When they emerge, both dripping clean and clad only in their dressing gowns, there’s a tray of tea in front of the fireplace and the sheets have been stripped and replaced. Amaya flushed boldly, remembering the wet patches from her release and Janai tears off bits of a flaky pastry she feeds her between sips of tea. 

Presently, the sun begins to set and Janai finds herself on the balcony, book in her lap forgotten as Amaya reaches down to finger her through her underthings. Janai grips her wrist, gasping, and lets Amaya tug her back inside. 

They never make it to the bed. Amaya presses her lips to Janai’s shoulder from their place in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a single quilt as they are and as naked as the day they were born. Her wife is giggling quietly when she pulls back and Janai cups her cheek with a smile. 

“What is it?”

Amaya hand lays against her knee as she passes the jelly tart they’ve been nibbling at back to her. Janai thumbs away a bit of jam at the inner corner of her mouth and Amaya kisses her thanks. 

_ If we stay down here all night you really will get sick. We should clean up and go to bed. No hiding tomorrow. _

Both of their eyes heavy with exhaustion, a third bath ends without a single shenanigan and Janai crawls into bed beside her Queen Consort half an hour later, skin wet and warm from their shared bath. She presses her lips to Amaya’s, voice hoarse and eyes shining. 

_ Goodnight, darling. I love you.  _

Amaya wraps her arms around Janai’s neck and draws her down to rub their noses together.  _Goodnight , _she mouths before grinning widely. _ See you in the morning. I love you. _

A reminder of how their morning started and the way Janai woke her makes them both chuckle and Janai tugs Amaya close until her nose bumps against her collarbones. She splays her hands against Amaya’s back and holds her close, smiling as Amaya does the same, and falls asleep to her wife’s heartbeat against her own. 


End file.
